Kehidupanku berubah
by KuroKunai
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Yuzuru setelah bertemu anak pindahan bernama Kanade,dan terjalinlah rasa dimereka berdua namun hanya sesaat
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Kehidupanku berubah

By: KuroKunai

Character: Otonashi Yuzuru dan Kanade Tacibana

Anime: Angel Beats!

Genre: Shounen, Romance

Disclaimer: Jun Maeda and Aniplex

-  
Siang itu diteras rumah, Aku hanya termenung sendiri.  
Jiwaku sudah tidak bersemangat lagi dalam menjalani hidupku.  
Begitulah, setelah kehilangan adik yang ku sayang.  
Kurasa hidupku tidak berguna lagi...

Kegiatanku sekarang hanyalah bekerja dan sekolah agar bisa membuatku menjadi orang yang berguna, Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi penyelamat hidup seseorang.  
Tapi Siapa...?  
Adikku saja sudah tidak ada, apalagi pacar.  
Sungguh aku benar2 tidak berguna.

Dan pada hari itu, tiba-tiba dikelas kami datanglah Murid baru bernama Kanade Tachibana.  
Ternyata walaupun udah tahun ketiga aku sekolah dan hampir lulus, masih ada saja orang yang pindah kesekolahku.

Ternyata Kanade adalah gadis yang sangat pintar, baik, namun sayang dia sedikit pendiam.  
Dan dia sangat pandai bergaul walaupun dia masih baru disekolahku.

Istirahat pun tiba, aku berjalan kekantin sekolah.  
Dan kulihat Kanade sedang duduk disalah satu kursi dikantin itu.  
Akupun mencoba menyapanya.

"Hai Kanade, Lagi istirahat ya?" Tanyaku.

"Ehm Iya, sekarang aku lagi menunggu pesananku datang.  
Kalau kamu Yuzuru?" Tanyanya Kepadaku.

"Sama, Aku juga lagi pengen makan siang disini." Jawabku.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Akhirnya datang juga pesananku." Kata Kanade.

"I-itu kan, Kamu suka itu ya?" Aku sedikit kaget.

"Iya, ini Tahu shicuan.  
Makanan kesukaanku lho." Kata Kanade.

"T-tapi itu kan benar2 pedas, aku aja gak berani makannya.  
Yang ada perutku mules2." Kataku.

"Tapi enak lho, coba kamu pesan 1 Mangkok." Kata Kanade.

Akhirnya akupun memesan satu mangkok tahu shicuan.  
dan ternyata benar, Rasanya sungguh enak.  
Aku makan dengan lahap, Kanade agak sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi senang kepadaku.

Akhirnya lonceng pun berbunyi, aku telalu menikmati obrolanku hingga makananku belum habis.  
Akhirnya makanan itu tergeletak di meja kantin, aku bergegas membayarnya.  
Namun Kanade berkata kepadaku.

"Biar aku yang bayar ya." Katanya.

"Gak apa apa nih?" kataku.

"Iya, itu karena kamu telah menemaniku selama istirahat makan siang ini." Katanya dengan senyuman.

Akhirnya, kamipun masuk ke kelas bersama.  
Hampir saja kami terlambat masuk kekelas.  
Waktu itu pelajaran pak Kawashima, guru Matematika.  
dia terkenal galak sampai2 banyak murid yang takut dengannya.

"Untung aja, kita tidak telat masuk." Kataku.

"Iya, kalau tidak bisa kena marah nih." Kata Kanade.

Lalu kamipun duduk di bangku masing2.  
Tak lama kemudian Pak Kawashima pun datang, kami mulai belajar kembali.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran ku, aku selalu melihat Kanade terus menerus seakan-akan aku tidak bisa tidak menatapnya.  
mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan cinta pandangan pertama.

"Ah, tidak mungkin aku Suka dengan Kanade.  
Aku kan belum terlalu mengenalnya." Aku berkata dalam hati.

Akhirnya lonceng pulang pun berbunyi, akupun pergi dari tempat dudukku yang berada dipojok belakang.  
Ya begitulah aku, aku tidak suka duduk didepan karena tidak nyaman.  
Aku lebih suka dibelakang karena tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku di situ.

Diperjalanan sekolah, Kukira aku akan pulang sendiri.  
Ternyata ada yang memanggilku dari belakang..

"Hei, Yuzuru" Katanya.

Aku sangat mengenali suara itu.  
Ya, dia Kanade.  
Sepertinya dia berlari kearahku tapi aku masih belum tau sebabnya.

"Ada apa Kanade?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu mau pulang ya, mau barengan sama aku?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Ehmm Baiklah, emang rumahmu dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Rumahku lewat jalan ini." Jawabnya.

"Kalo begitu, ayo kita pulang." Kataku.

Disepanjang jalan pulang, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.  
Entah kenapa biasanya perasaanku tidak seperti ini.  
Mungkin karena baru kali ini aku jalan dengan seorang gadis ketika pulang sekolah.

Dengan terbata-bata aku coba menyapa Kanade.

"Ehm Kanade." Kataku.

"Ya Yuzuru." Katanya.

"Menurutmu, gimana kota ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Kota ini sangat indah, dan udaranya sangat segar." Katanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kataku.

"Ya, tanya apa?" Katanya.

"Kenapa kamu pindah sekolah?,padahal kan kamu udah kelas 3 SMA dan hampir lulus." Kataku.

"Owh iya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah.  
Tapi karena orang tuaku yang kerja berpindah2, terpaksa deh aku pindah sekolah." Jawabnya.

"Owh begitu, terus gimana perasaanmu setelah bersekolah di sekolahku?" Kataku.

"Sekolahnya mengasikkan dan tenang, tidak sama dengan sekolahku yang dulu." Katanya.

"Emang kenapa, dengan sekolahmu yang dulu." Tanyaku.

"Sekolahku itu sangat ramai dan berisik, aku tidak suka kebisingan." Katanya.

Tak terasa setelah lama ngobrol...

"Akhirnya aku sampai, terima kasih ya Yuzuru." Katanya dengan senyuman.

"Owh, jadi ini ya rumahmu?" Kataku.

"Iya, sekali lagi makasih ya.  
Aku mau masuk dulu." Katanya.

"Ya sama-sama." Kataku.

Sesudah meninggalkan rumah Kanade, perasaanku kembali seperti semula.  
Tenang dan hening.  
Ya mungkin, hidupku sedikit lebih berubah setelah bertemu dengan Kanade.  
Namun, aku masih belum menyadari isi hatiku ini.

Mungkinkah ini cinta, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.  
Ya hari ini memang hari yang cukup indah.  
Aku mendapat teman baru yang baik, atau lebih tepat Sahabat? Aduh, aku bingung memikirkan semua ini.  
Biarlah waktu yang memberi tahuku dan hari esoklah yang bisa membuktikannya...

BERSAMBUNG

Review Please :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutan Chapter 1

-  
Semenjak hari itu, Aku mulai merasakan perubahan2 terjadi di diriku.  
Ya jujur, aku menjadi bingung terhadap keadaanku sendiri...

Pagi ini, seperti biasa aku pergi kesekolahku dengan berjalan kaki.  
Maklum, rumahku cukup dekat dengan sekolah.  
Dan saat itu, sampailah aku di depan rumah Kanade.  
Aku melihat dia ingin pergi kesekolah juga sama sepertiku.

Tak lama aku berjalan melewati rumahnya, terdengar suara yang memanggilku.  
Rupanya dia sudah melihatku melewati rumahnya.  
Akupun berpaling wajah untuk melihatnya.

"Hei Yuzuru.!" Dia berlari kearahku.

"Ya Kanade." Jawabku.

Dan tak disangka ketika berlari dia terjatuh dan kemudian akupun bergegas kearahnya.

"Kamu gak apa2, Kanade?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tidak apa2.  
Makasih ya sudah menolongku." Kanade berkata.

"Lain kali kamu harus berhati-hati." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

Dan setelah aku menarik tangannya, tiba2 muncul lagi perasaan yang kemaren.  
Akupun jadi bersikap aneh kepadanya.

"Ehm..Kanade, Sore ini kamu Sibuk?" Tanyaku.

"Nggak, emang kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pengen ngobrol denganmu sore ini di taman, apakah kamu mau?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Owh gitu, boleh kok.  
Emang mau ngomong apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ada deh Hi-mit-su" Jawabku.

Tak terasa, sampailah kami ke sekolah.  
Ternyata sekolahnya masih sepi, dan hanya terlihat beberapa siswa di halamannya.  
Kamipun masuk ke ruang kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, kamipun mulai belajar.  
Kali ini pelajaran bahasa inggris, mata pelajaran favoritku.  
Akupun belajar dengan lancar tanpa ada kendala yang menghalanginya.  
Dan kulihat Kanade juga sangat senang belajar mata pelajaran ini.

Tidak terasa loncengpun berbunyi.  
Kali ini aku hanya duduk dihalaman sekolah sambil membaca sebuah buku.  
Anginnya berhembus perlahan sangat tenang membuatku ingin terbang ke alam mimpi.  
Tapi akupun tersadar dari lamunan.  
Aku tidak boleh tertidur di sekolah, karena peraturannya memang seperti itu.

Dan pada saat Pelajaran terakhir peristiwa itu terjadi.  
Kanade tidak terlihat didalam kelas.  
Guruku berkata bahwa pada saat istirahat tadi Kanade tiba2 pingsan.  
Setelah usai pelajaran akupun bergegas menemui Kanade yang berada diruang UKS.

Sesampainya disana, akupun melihat Kanade.  
Wajahnya sangat pucat tidak seperti pagi hari tadi.  
Dan senyumnya pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia pun sadar.  
Akupun mencoba berbicara kepadanya.

"Kanade, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Yuzuru, maaf aku belum bercerita kepadamu.  
Sebenarnya aku terkena penyakit kanker sejak kecil, orang tuaku sudah berupaya untuk menyembuhkanku namun tidak ada perubahan didiriku.  
Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku pergi ke surga." Katanya.

Sesudah Kanade berkata seperti itu, ia pun kembali pingsan.  
Kemudian datanglah orang tua Kanade menjemput anaknya.  
Aku hanya bisa cemas karena janjiku untuk berbicara kepadanya sudah gagal.

Sore itu akupun mencoba pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemui Kanade.  
Kecemasanku seperti bertambah jika aku tidak segera bertemu dengannya.  
Firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya.  
Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya ilusi saja.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah aku ke Rumah sakit tempat Kanade dirawat, dengan cepat aku bertanya kepada suster disana dimana tempat kanade dirawat, kemudian suster tersebut menunjukkan kepadaku kamarnya.

Setelah aku sampai, tampaklah orang tua Kanade dan aku sempat ngobrol dengan orang tuanya.  
Dan mereka banyak bercerita tentang anak mereka, Kanade.

Sedikit demi sedikit akupun mulai tahu banyak tentang Kanade, ya dari hal kesukaannya sampai masa kecilnya.  
Jujur, akupun mulai meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar masa lalunya.

Tak lama kemudian, dokterpun keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberi tahukan bahwa Kanade sudah kritis.  
Akupun menangis karena orang yang mulai ku sayangi kini hampir meninggal.

Tiba-tiba susterpun keluar dari ruang tersebut.  
Dia memberi tahu bahwa Kanade ingin bertemu seseorang yang bernama Yuzuru.  
Kemudian, akupun masuk keruangan itu dan melihat kanade terbaring lemah disana.  
Dia tersenyum melihatku.

"Yuzuru, maaf ya janji kita batal." Dia berkata.

"Ya, tidak apa apa." Kataku.

"Yuzuru, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, tanya apa." Jawabku.

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?"Tanyanya.

"Ya, A-aku mencintaimu Kanade.  
Jujur saja pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu hatiku terus berdebar-debar." Kataku.

"Ternyata emang benar, aku juga mencintaimu Yuzuru.  
Pertama kita ketemu dikantin itulah aku diam-diam terus memikirkanmu, itulah sebabnya aku terus ingin bersamamu." Kanade berkata.

"Sekarang, ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu.  
Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan penyakit ini.  
Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi setelah ini." Dia berkata.

Jangan pergi Kanade, aku sangat mencintaimu.  
Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi, karena kamu adalah "Jiwaku, denyut jantungmu".

Tak lama setelah aku berkata seperti itu.  
Terlihatlah mata Kanade pelan-pelan menutup.  
Akupun menangis sangat keras sampai orang tua Kanade yang berada diluar ruangan itu masuk kedalam kamar ini.

Melihat itu orang tua Kanade juga ikut Menangis, karena anak satu satunya yang mereka miliki sudah tiada.  
Dan akupun teringat masa yang singkat bersama Kanade.  
Ya, walaupun singkat namun indah.  
Dan aku juga sudah tahu perasaannya kepadaku, sekarang hidupku kembali hampa.  
Kesenangan yang kudapat hanya sesaat.  
Tetapi pahitnya bertahan lama.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan Kanade.  
Mungkin didalam mimpi ataupun disurga, karena dialah yang telah membuat hariku menjadi indah.

TAMAT

Reviewnya ayo diberi... 


End file.
